Archive:Brightmoon Faire Seasonal Bash
Quaterly the Brightmoon Faire hosts two events that are tied together. The Auction, and the Seasonal Bash... a party to celebrate the change in seasons. Both events are cross faction! The event Come and celebrate with the Brightmoon Faire as we rejoice in the Earth Mother's many faces. This involves getting drunk, getting neked, and beating each other with our bare fists. Great fun! The gathering is paid for! There will be food and beverages, games and prizes. Performances: While the Carnies normally only perform during the Darkmoon Faire, we're making an exception for this event! Check out some of our steller acts! Drink off eh!: Two people square off with a collection of drinks. The ref calls out for them to drink, both call out "EH!". The first one to say "EH! ...hic" loses the drink off! Prizes to be won! Boxing... Bare neked boxing!: We'd actually prefer you wear a tabard, or shorts or something. Women are welcome to go topless! This is bare knuckle boxing, no prizes but plenty to brag about later! Betting is encouraged, so is cheating. Kissing Booth: There's no prizes for this one, except the chance to kiss some really great people! Line up, if you dare... Combat Fishing!: That's right, you heard me. Two people square off with their poles at the ready... on the mark they fish... and attack their opponents! The first person to the designated number of fish, wins! Contest is void if someone wins the duel. Dance Contest: Aside from /dance you'll be asked to emote your way through a dance. Accepting applications for judges for this event. Prizes to be awarded! Story Time: This is not a contest and not a story circle... this is simply indulging an elder tauren (there will be bribes set out) who wants to tell stories of his past... if he can remember it all. Other Prizes include: "Best Dressed Male Humanoid", "Best Dressed Female Humanoid", "Craziest Outfit", "Random 'Just Because' at the Whim of Elder Brightmoon" awards will be handed out as well. And More! There is just too much to post this late at night! Come down and check out the event. Result Summary of the Summer Auction (June 5th, 2009) and Summer Splash (June 19th, 2009) This was our first cross faction Auction and it went smashingly!! More than 14,000 gold changed hands, that was over 7,000g toward our party, which meant big prizes like expensive vanity pets. The Summer Splash was also our introduction to the combat fishing event, which seemed to be popular (though still not as popular as naked boxing!) Our biggest sale was Galvantis of the Blackguard, his "date" also purchased Mathirin of the Blackguard and then had the two of them spend their 30 minutes at the Summer Splash "complimenting" one another. The compliments were certainly colourful... and backhanded. Summary of the Spring Auction (March 6th, 2009) and Spring Fling (March 20th, 2009) The Drinking Contest and the Boxing were the most popular events, though it took myself and Dromtar to get the drinking going... which resulted in me losing (the second round) a bet and getting stuck in the kissing booth. Many prizes were awarded, including a prize for "Best Cheater at the Boxing Matches that Lost to Owakeri Anyway", aside from a sizeable amount of gold, he also got an off-hand fish, and I accepted his application to Brightmoon Faire. "Least Dressed Female", and "Scariest Mo-Fo in a Dress" were also awarded ... the first one to three different women! the second one to our very own Tomahna Half-Horns. Keep an eye out for our next Auction, that will signal that our SUMMER FUN event will be along two weeks later. Speaking of which, I have a long list of people already interested in being auctioned off... anyone else wanna sign up? See also * Brightmoon Faire External links Category:Archived Events Category:Archived